Daisies
by Dior Crystal
Summary: But then Ichigo caught sight of the flowers that Jinta held in his hand. “Daisies?” Ichigo said incredulously, “Why the heck would you want to give daisies to Yuzu?” Damn it. “None of your business!” Jinta said heatedly. Fluff. JintaxYuzu.


The shop was quiet as Jinta was in the back arranging and stacking boxes neatly. So when the door slid open, signalling the fact that a customer had entered the shop, he could hear it clearly. He stiffened. He did not need to get out of the store room to know who it was that had entered the shop; he knew. Every Wednesday she would come to Urahara Kisuke's little shop after school at around this time.

Slowly, Jinta stood up and laid his hand on the cool metal of the doorknob. He could hear Ururu conversing with her; Ururu's voice soft, and hers bubbly. Opening the door a crack, Jinta saw her.

She was standing in front of Ururu with Ururu behind the counter, a huge bag of candy placed on top of it. She looked just like she always did. Light brown hair clipped to the left side of her head with a little bright red hairclip. A smile ever present on her lips. Her warm brown eyes full of life. Her attire was always so simple, but in Jinta's eyes, she looked perfect.

_Yuzu Kurosaki._

He had known Yuzu for a few months now yet he hardly spoke to her. Every time he tried, every time she looked his way, he would clam up, which was highly unusual for him; he was usually the loudest of all the occupants of the Urahara Shoten. Even Ururu was more talkative than him when Yuzu was around. And that was saying something. Jinta did not know whether anyone knew about his infatuation with Yuzu Kurosaki, but one thing was for sure; he did not want anyone to know. He would surely die of embarrassment. Urahara, Ururu, Tessai and Renji would never let him live it down. Especially Urahara. That man practically lived off of others' embarrassment.

"So how much will it be, Ururu?" Yuzu asked.

The dark haired girl counted all of the contents of the bag carefully before saying, "1200 yen."

What?

Jinta narrowed his eyes.

That was way too much. Jinta would have charged Yuzu much less than that. Because "The Goddess" – the name that he referred her to – deserved the best.

"Oh, hello, Jinta!"

Oh, crap. Yuzu caught him.

Both of the girls were looking his way, the looks on their faces one of curiosity.

"Jinta..." Ururu said slowly. "Why are you hiding behind the door?"

His face must have been the colour of his hair right now.

"Urmm..." Jinta tried to come up with some sort of believable excuse. Darn it, this was so embarrassing! All this time he had been so careful, of all times he could have been caught, he had to be caught right _now_? With Ururu Tsumugiya right there in front of him? He fervently hoped that Ururu did not suspect anything; she could be terribly perceptive when it came to things like this. "Hi, Yuzu!" he said a little too brightly to hide his embarrassment as he emerged from behind the door and stood next to Ururu. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Yuzu replied. "How have you been doing, Jinta? I haven't seen you in awhile."

Yuzu was talking to him! She was actually _talking_ to him. Jinta would have jumped up in the air and whooped if Ururu and Yuzu were not there.

"Well..." he began. How was he supposed to answer her question? He knew exactly why she had not seen him around lately; he had been avoiding her. Just being in her presence made him act like a complete idiot. He would start stammering, his face would become as red as a tomato and he would start knocking into things. And if he was unlucky enough, he would say the most random things that came to his mind. It was like word vomit. He would much rather _not_ be seen as a complete idiot by Yuzu Kurosaki, thank you very much. "I have been pretty busy lately..." Lies, lies, lies! "But enough about me, how's your family?"

At the mention of her family, the brown eyed girl brightened up instantly. "Everyone is doing alright. Dad is busy with the clinic. Karin is occupied with soccer... Big brother... He's been spending a lot of time with big sister Rukia. I think she might be his girlfriend." Yuzu paused. "I don't think that they are very happy, though," she finished sadly.

"What? What makes you say that, Yuzu?"

"Because," Yuzu said. "Whenever they are in big brother's room, I think they fight. Because I keep on hearing weird noises and big sister always sounds like she's in pain." She tapped a finger on her chin, trying to remember more. "I think that they don't listen to each other's side of the story too because they keep on screaming out each other's names and..."

Jinta knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "I don't get it. Why do they always fight...?"

Yuzu was about to open her mouth to answer when Urahara suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Okay, Yuzu, that's enough!" Urahara exclaimed, a fan ever present in his hand as he fanned himself nervously. "Your dad will be worried about you if you don't return home soon!"

The young girl's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide when it suddenly hit her just how late she was. Her father was going to be furious. Or worse, he was going to cry and have a mental breakdown right in the living room, bawling his eyes out. And no one wanted _that_ to happen.

"Oh my god!" Yuzu cried. "You're right! I need to get home right away!" She looked at everyone apologetically and said, "I'll see you all again," before hurrying out of the little shop.

She had forgotten her bag of candy.

"Hey, wait!" Jinta grabbed the bag and chased after her. Man, for a girl, she sure can run. "Yuzu, wait!"

At the sound of her name, Yuzu stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide and questioning.

Jinta came to a stop in front of her, his hands on his knees as he breathed in and out heavily. When he finally caught his breath, he stood up and held out the bag of candy towards her. "You forgot this," he panted, holding the bag in front of him.

Yuzu smacked herself lightly on the forehead. "Oh dear, I totally forgot! Thank you so much!" She took the bag from his hands, her fingers brushing lightly against his and smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Jinta wracked his brains for something to say. This was his chance to speak to her. He had better not mess this up. But try as he might, his brains came up with nothing. Oh my God. This was so awkward. Now she was looking at him curiously, her head tilted to the side, as though expecting him to say something. Well, say it, damn it! "I... I... Uhhh..." Where was the word vomit when he needed it? "I... Yuzu... Uhhh... I'm..." Someone please spare him of his misery and just kill him now.

"Yes?" Yuzu encouraged.

"I... I..."

"Jinta?" she pressed gently.

His mind shut down completely.

"It's... It's nothing, really," Jinta laughed nervously.

"Ah." Was it just him or did she look slightly disappointed? That thought, however, was completely dismissed when Yuzu returned to her usual bubbly self, her eyes bright and smiling. "Well, I'll be going now. Thanks again, Jinta. I'll see you around, okay?" She flashed him another smile before giving a little wave, turning on her heel and running off, intent on getting home on time.

And with that, Jinta watched as she disappeared from his view, his fingers tingling from where hers had accidentally grazed against his. A light blush grew on his face when he looked down at his hand. Even though their skin had only touched for the briefest of moments, the feeling lingered, burning itself into his memory. Deciding that he had stood outside long enough, Jinta closed his hand into a fist and walked back towards the Urahara Shoten.

... Only to be met with Urahara and Ururu staring at him in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Jinta demanded.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

* * *

It was night time and well past Jinta's bed time but the red haired boy was still wide awake. No matter how much he tried, he could not fall asleep. He had to go out with Urahara the next day to help buy some groceries and he needed the energy to carry everything, but even with that in mind, sleep did not come. Not even the fact that he had done a lot of heavy work today and that he was exhausted from it all.

Jinta punched at his pillow in his own attempt of fluffing it up. Darn it! Why was he so stupid? He felt like kicking himself. He buried his face into the pillow, taking comfort in it. Yuzu Kurosaki was right there in front of him and what did he do? He stood in front of her stammering like an idiot. What happened to the loud Jinta that he knew? Hell if he knew, because it seemed like he had up and abandoned him in his moment of need.

And Urahara and Ururu were there to witness the whole thing!

The red haired boy buried his face even deeper into the pillow, wanting so much to scream out in frustration. He would be lucky if they did not suspect a thing, which was not very possible. They were going to make fun of him as soon as they got the opportunity. He just knew it. He knew how they were like. They would not rest until they ran out of material. And that hardly ever happened. It was just a matter of time before one of them comes in to bug him and...

The door to his room slid open and Ururu's soft voice filled the room, "I know your secret, Jinta."

Moonlight streamed through the window and the Urahara Shoten was silent with most of its occupants in their rooms. Even though Ururu had a soft voice, Jinta could hear her words clearly. And it made his face burn.

Jinta growled. "Leave me alone, Ururu."

"You like her." Ururu came over and sat down at the edge of his bed. He kept his back turned on her resolutely.

"No, I don't," he denied.

"Yes, you do." Her voice had such a smug tone to it that he felt like smacking the wax out of her ears.

"You." Ururu leaned closer towards him.

"Don't," he said warningly.

"Like." A smile stretched across her face uncharacteristically, irritating him even further. Jinta could feel his temper beginning to reach its limit. If Ururu was not going to shut up soon, he was so going to smack her.

"Don't you _dare_ say it."

"Yuzu."

"I'm warning you, Ururu..."

"Kurosaki!"

"SHUT UP!" Unable to take it anymore, Jinta grabbed his pillow and threw it in the dark haired girl's face with such force that she fell off of the bed with a thud. "Ha ha ha! That's what you get for making fun of me!" Jinta gloated as Ururu rubbed the back of her head where it had hit the floor. "You get... Uh oh." And the words just died on his lips as he stared at the person who was standing at the doorway, a look of disapproval on his face. Jinta gulped.

Unfortunately, Urahara had been passing by and saw what Jinta did. Boy, did Jinta receive an earful that night.

* * *

Jinta arms were laden with bags and bags of groceries. He groaned inwardly, starting to feel the growing ache in his arms. He did not know how much more shopping he could take. This must have been the third store that they had been to today. It all began with grocery shopping and it had somehow escalated to SHOPPING. He blamed this all on Tessai. The man had given them a long list of other items to buy and Urahara was not helping matters either. Whenever the blonde man saw some candy (particularly lollipops; his favourite), he would squeal and immediately buy them. It was a miracle that the man even _had_ teeth.

"Oh my God, they have peppermint too!"

Urahara was getting excited again. He was so loud, several people looked their way.

Jinta Hanakari hid his face behind the bags and narrowed his eyes. Why couldn't Tessai have come instead? He could carry way more stuff than Jinta ever could.

The young boy looked around the mall, bored, his eyes running past the numerous stores in the building. He did not know why Urahara was so insistent on him coming over to accompany the man with the shopping. Urahara knew that Jinta hated shopping and that it was a job that should be reserved for either Tessai or Ururu but the blonde man would not hear of it.

"Are we done yet?" Jinta whined.

"Nope. Not by a long shot," Urahara sang.

"But we've bought everything that we need _and _everything that Tessai told us to buy!"

Urahara blinked. "So? What's your point?"

"Never mind..." Jinta muttered. He was about to say more on the matter when his eyes caught sight of something, making him stop in his tracks.

"Now, now, Jinta... You must learn to be patient. Shopping is only fun if you take your time to look at everything and... Jinta? Jinta? Are you even listening to me?" When he realised that he could not hear the little boy's footsteps behind him, Urahara turned around and saw that Jinta was staring, his gaze transfixed on a little store selling some flowers. With a slight twinge of guilt, Urahara sighed. He had brought Jinta here for a reason. He had gotten so carried away with shopping that he had completely forgotten about his true reason for bringing the boy here.

Walking towards Hanakari, Urahara took the bags out of Jinta arms, fished some money out of his pocket and pressed it in the little boy's hand.

Surprised, Jinta looked at the money in the palm of his hand and then at the blonde man, confused. "What's this for?"

"It's an advance on your salary." Urahara smiled kindly. "Spend it on whatever you want."

Seeing that Kisuke was not joking, Jinta blinked. This was strange. Urahara had never given him an advance on his salary before this, so why start now? "Th- Thank you," Jinta said slowly, closing his hand over the paper notes.

"Or maybe you could buy something for Yuzu." He winked.

At the mention of Yuzu's name, Jinta coloured. He should have known that there had to be a catch.

"B-b-but...!" Jinta protested.

"No buts!" Urahara said cheerily, pushing the red haired boy towards the direction of the store. "I know that you like her and that you've been eyeing something in that shop, now go on in and get it!" And with that, Urahara gave Jinta a final push and the boy stumbled into the shop, nearly tripping over his feet as he did so.

Once he had regained his composure, Jinta straightened up and looked back. Urahara was giving him a thumbs up, encouraging him. The red haired boy groaned inwardly. Oh, well. Since he was already in here, he might as well take a look around. Jinta walked around the shop, quickly taking in his surroundings. It was a little shop, its walls painted the colour of cream so that the all of the colours of the flowers in the store stood out, bright and beautiful, all of them boasting their own beauty, inviting customers to choose them. There was a variety of flowers there ranging from carnations, lilies, roses to baby's breath. All of them were equally beautiful in their own way but Jinta just walked past all of them. None of them were suitable.

"Can I help you, dear?" A young woman came up to him when she saw that he could not seem to make up his mind. She was the only one minding the store at the moment.

"Huh?" Jinta looked up, pulled out of his thoughts. "No, it's okay. I'm just looking around."

Apparently, the woman must have seen boys just like him walk into the store, looking lost and confused so she offered, "Well, if you are looking for something for someone special, why not give her some roses or carnations? You can never go wrong with them."

"I suppose..." Jinta said doubtfully. "But it isn't what I'm looking for." Truth to be told, he did not know exactly what flower he had in mind but his heart told him that it was not roses or carnations. They were not what he was looking for. He touched the red petals of a poppy, his fingers grazing it slightly. Pretty, but not what he had in mind either.

"Then what are you looking for?" she pressed.

"I don't know..." Jinta trailed off when his eyes caught sight of some flowers tucked into a corner, complete hidden from view due to the other more outstanding flowers. Curious, he walked towards the spot the flower was located and then examined it closely. One look told him that this was the flower that he was looking for. "Can I have some of these?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at his choice, but otherwise, she did not question it. "How many would you like?"

Jinta thought for a moment and then answered, "Twelve, please."

Once the flowers were wrapped, paid for and in Jinta's arms, the red haired boy walked out of the store, happy with his choice. The more he looked at it, the more positive he was that he had made the right choice. Urahara was still waiting outside for him when he emerged, his arms laden with bags just like Jinta's were minutes ago.

"Daisies? Why daisies?" Urahara said incredulously when he saw the white flowers that Jinta held. "It's more common to give roses to a girl, you know."

Jinta shrugged. He did not know either.

The blonde man sighed. "It doesn't matter anyways. Now go give them to Yuzu."

"What about the shopping?"

"Forget about it," Urahara laughed. "I'll just call Tessai to come and help me. Move along now."

Jinta nodded, though slightly confused as to why Urahara was helping him; the blonde man rarely intervened in such matters. He did not question it though. Taking a deep breath, Jinta waved at Urahara before leaving, wondering how in the world he was going to give the flowers to Yuzu without making a fool of himself.

* * *

Upon his arrival at the Kurosaki's, Jinta found himself staring at the door to their house for a few moments before shaking his head. What the heck was he thinking coming all the way here with a bunch of flowers to give to Yuzu when she did not know him that well? For all he knew, she _hated_ him. Maybe she even found the sight of him appalling. Maybe... Jinta shook his head once more. There was no use thinking this way. Besides, he came here for a reason. He held the daisies closer to his chest. Well, it was now or never. After making sure that he looked presentable, Jinta took in a deep breath, raised a shaky hand to the door, hesitated, and then knocked several times.

When he heard footsteps approaching the door, Jinta quickly pulled his hand back, expecting to be greeted by Yuzu but instead, he was met with...

Her brother.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hey, Jinta." Ichigo's orange hair was messier than usual and there was a purple mark on his neck that he had unsuccessfully tried to hide with the collar of his shirt. _Probably from his latest fight with Rukia_, Jinta thought after he remembered what Yuzu had told him the day before. The orange haired teen pulled at his collar awkwardly when he saw Jinta staring at the mark. "What are you here for? Does Urahara want something?" He looked distracted. "Because this isn't really a good time. I'm kind of busy at the moment..."

"Nope. He doesn't want anything."

"Well, that's a relief." Ichigo ran a hand through his messy locks. Now that Jinta looked closely, he could see that Ichigo's skin was flushed. "Then what are you here for?" Seeing that it was not about Urahara wanting to see Ichigo, he looked more alert. Curious, in fact. Warm brown eyes looked down at him carefully, wondering what the young boy wanted. It was strange to think that Yuzu had those same brown eyes.

"I'm actually here to-"

But then Ichigo caught sight of the flowers that Jinta held in his hand and understanding dawned on him. "_Daisies_??" Ichigo said incredulously, "Why the heck would you want to give daisies to Yuzu?? Why not roses?"

Jinta could feel a vein begin to throb in his temple. How many times were people going to look at him funny just because he had bought daisies instead of roses for Yuzu? And wait a minute, was it _that_ obvious that he had a crush on Ichigo's sister? Jinta nearly wanted to melt into a puddle from sheer embarrassment at the thought.

"It's none of your business!" Jinta said heatedly, feeling the urge to shove the daisy stems up Ichigo's nostrils a very hard temptation to resist. But since his doing that to Ichigo would not be received well by Yuzu, Jinta refrained himself from doing so. "And how'd you know that I wanted to give them to her??" The red haired boy gaped at the orange haired teen.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Urahara. _Duh_," he said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jinta gritted his teeth. He should have known. Gossip travelled fast with Kisuke Urahara on the job.

He was so going to kill Urahara for this.

"So are you ever going to tell me what's with the daisies?" Ichigo leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed across his chest.

"No."

"Why not roses?"

"Shut up!" Jinta snapped. "At least I'm doing something nice for her, instead of making her hurt like you do to Rukia!"

Ichigo frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jinta pointed at the purple bruise on Ichigo's neck. "I bet you got that from your latest fight with Rukia, didn't you? I bet Rukia made that mark when she punched you!"

Ichigo slapped a hand over the bruise, completely covering it. It was interesting to see how Ichigo's tanned skin could turn red within seconds. "The hell you talking about?" he said heatedly. "Rukia didn't punch me, I got this when she-" Upon realising what he was about to say, Ichigo backtracked and said, laughing nervously as he did so, "Yeah, you know what? You're right. She did punch me. You're very perceptive, Jinta. Ehehe..."

The red haired boy squinted. "But now that I think about it, it doesn't look like a bruise made by a punch. It looks like there are teeth marks there and-"

"MY SON!!!"

Fortunately for Ichigo, he was spared of Jinta's questions when Isshin Kurosaki suddenly appeared out of nowhere, tackling him to the ground, hugging him. Unfortunately for Ichigo, though, well, Isshin Kurosaki appeared.

"Dad, get offa me!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"No!" Isshin replied cheerfully. "I'm so proud of you! You are now a man!!!" He hugged Ichigo even tighter but then, he caught sight of Jinta and he slowly rose to his feet. "Hello! What are you doing here?"

The orange haired teen got up, dusting at his clothes, grumbling. "He's here to see Yuzu."

"Yuzu?" Isshin looked confused. "Why would you want to see Yuzu?" His eyes fell on the daisies that Jinta held in his arms. It all went downhill from there. "ARE YOU HERE TO DEFLOWER MY DAUGHTER??!"

"What?" Jinta stared up at Isshin blankly. "What does that mean?"

"Deflower?? It means to-"

"Okay, that's enough, dad!" Ichigo clapped a hand over Isshin's mouth and dragged him inside the house. Jinta could hear Ichigo yell, "YUZU! Jinta is here to see you!"

"Jinta?" came Yuzu's voice. She sounded surprised. Jinta could hear some scrambling and a few seconds later, Yuzu stood in front of his, her hand resting on the cool metal of the doorknob, his warm brown eyes wide and full of curiosity. "Oh, hello, Jinta!" she said breathlessly. "What are you doing here? Did I leave something behind at Urahara Shoten again?" she asked worriedly.

The red haired boy shook his head.

"So what is it then?"

"..."

"Jinta?"

Jinta opened and closed his mouth. Oh, damn it. It was happening AGAIN. Now that the Goddess was standing right in front of him, he found himself speechless yet again. This sucked. Jinta was sweating buckets now. What the hell was he supposed to say? _Hi, I just decided to randomly drop by your house to give you some flowers cos I thought that you would like 'em?_ Nice one, Jinta, really nice. It didn't sound too bad before, but now that Yuzu was here, the gesture, the thought, EVERYTHING about it sounded stupid. His heart was beginning to beat hard against his ribcage like it always did whenever she was around.

Brown eyes tried to look into his but Jinta cast his eyes downwards, suddenly finding his feet interesting.

"Jinta. Is there something wrong? You can tell me."

Hanakari bit his bottom lip. Well, it's now or never. He couldn't just stand there and not say anything when the Goddess was so plainly trying to get him to talk. He did not want to appear rude. He gripped the bouquet of flowers in his hands, the plastic that they were wrapped in making a crinkling sound. _Give it to her, you idiot,_ a voice in his head said.

"Yuzu. This is for you." Jinta handed her the flowers, his gaze fixed on the ground, his face burning.

He waited for Yuzu to kick him in the face for disturbing her for such a trivial thing but none came. "Eh?" Jinta looked up slowly and saw that the light brown haired girl was staring at the bouquet of flowers, surprise written all over her face. Not a good sign.

But then something else happened that made Jinta feel better.

Yuzu blinked and then a smile spread on her face.

"Daisies!" she exclaimed happily as she accepted the flowers. "Thank you, Jinta!" She hugged him, making him blush even harder. "How did you know that daisies are my favourite flowers?" she gushed, her face flushed.

Jinta looked at her blankly. "Daisies are your favourite flower?" he said.

"Yes. You didn't know?"

"No." Jinta deflated. He felt incredibly stupid for not knowing. He meant to leave it at that; giving the flowers to Yuzu and then leaving. But then, right at that very moment, of all times, his worst enemy decided to make him suffer. _That's right. Here comes the word vomit._ "I didn't get you daisies because they're your favourite." Ah, crap! Why couldn't he just shut up before he made a fool of himself? But no, now that he had started he found that he could not stop. Such is word vomit. "I chose daisies for you because..."

Yuzu stared at him curiously. "Because what, Jinta?"

"Because when I think about you, I think about daisies."

At the confused look on Yuzu's face, Jinta continued, stumbling over his words slightly as he did so, "B-b-because daisies are so friendly looking." Oh, great. Now he sounded like a dork. But there was no turning back now. "They don't need to be as outstanding looking as the rest of the flowers," he continued, his voice growing stronger when he saw that Yuzu did not send a flying kick in his direction. Instead, the girl seemed to be listening to him, her eyes wide.

"They're beautiful in their own way. They symbolize gentleness and innocence, which is what you are, Yuzu." Jinta balled his fists, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. His heart was beating fast, but he did not care. He needed to say this. Hell, he wanted to say this from day one. "I chose white daisies because white symbolises purity. And you're the purest, nicest person I know." He looked up sincerely into her brown eyes. "I... I like you, Yuzu. I've never seen you do anything mean. You care for your family, you're nice to everyone, you're gentle... You're... You're..." Jinta gulped, willing himself to go on. Oh, shit. His face must be as red as his hair by now. This was so embarrassing. "You're just like a white daisy," he finished.

Silence.

"Yuzu?" Jinta said worriedly.

The young Kurosaki was staring at him with wide eyes, a pink shade tinting her cheeks.

Oh shit. He should have known that he had gone too far with the flower gesture. Now Yuzu was mad at him and probably wouldn't want him near her ever again. Jinta closed his eyes, preparing himself to be yelled at, to be hit, _anything_. None came. Instead the most unexpected thing happened. He felt a pair of arms envelope him in a close hug and a pair of lips press themselves against his cheek softly.

Jinta's eyes snapped open, his vision blinded by light brown hair. The kiss was sweet and innocent, just like her. It was a chaste kiss, but the feeling lingered even after her lips left his skin. When Yuzu Kurosaki withdrew, she had the most adorable blush on her face. "Eh?" Jinta said, touching his cheek where she had kissed him. "You aren't mad at me?"

She shook her head, her light brown hair slapping gently against her cheeks. "No," she said shyly. Her blush intensified. "I like it. And... I like you too, Jinta."

Wait, what?

Press rewind and hit play.

Did Yuzu Kurosaki just tell him that she liked him?

"Really?"

Yuzu nodded shyly.

A smile spread across Jinta's face. He could not believe it. Yuzu actually liked him back! He could feel the weight that he had been carrying around for months lift considerably, making him feel light. The Goddess actually liked him back! He wanted to yell and punch his fist into the air from sheer joy but he refrained himself from doing so. Instead, Jinta spent his time talking to Yuzu as they walked around the neighbourhood and occasionally holding hands with her, their faces flush whenever their skins touched. Spending time with the Goddess... Talking to her... Having her smile at him. It was like a dream come true. It was probably the best time he had ever had.

When it was time to go home what with Yuzu having to cook dinner and Jinta having to return to the Urahara Shoten, they parted reluctantly but promised each other that they would meet again the next day.

As Jinta walked back to the Urahara Shoten, he felt like he was at the top of the world. Nothing could spoil his mood. Absolutely nothing. He put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a single white daisy, holding it in front of his face. He had bought twelve daisies and gave eleven to Yuzu because this year, she was eleven years old. The red haired boy smiled to himself, rolling the stem of the white daisy between his fingers. And he kept one for himself because, at least this way, he would always have a part of Yuzu Kurosaki with him wherever he went.

* * *

**A/N:** Written for Round One of the _Bleach Romance Writing Contest_ hosted by **Full Shadow Alchemist**. This came out a little longer than I had planned. Ermm... If you've read my fics before, then you would know that I'm not used to writing anything below M rated stuff so all of this is pretty new to me. I'm not much for writing fluff. I've never written for this pairing before but I've tried my best and I hope you all like what I've come up with. The meaning of daisies can be found on the net. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
